Peg Or Kitty?
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Peg doesnt want Dudley to date Kitty. After years of fight, can Dudley take any more of this?
1. First Meeting

It's a nice evening. (Ah, I'm just gonna get to the point). So, Dudley Puppy was just getting out of car. He was home after a long day of work. He opened the door, and laid on the couch.

"How was work?" His mother Peg asked.

"It was fine. Oh! Kitty is coming over tonight."

"That stupid cat girl?"

"She's not stupid. She my girlfriend."

Peg sighed. Soon, it was around 8pm. The doorbell rang, and Dudley ran to the door. He opened the door, and saw Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hi, Dudley."

"Come on in."

Kitty walked in, seeing Peg with a pan in her hand.

"Mom, this is Kitty." Dudley said as they both walked up to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Puppy."

"Dudley. Can I talk to you?" Peg asked.

"Um, sure."

Peg and Dudley went into another room.

"Dudley, I want you to date a dog."

"No, I love Kitty."

"She only love you about your money."

"Oh please. We work at the same place."

"I'll give her 1 chance."

"Be nice, mom."

They walked out of the room. Dudley and Peg looked at Kitty.

"So, why don't you guys talk for a while..." Dudley said as he rushed up stairs.

"I know you only love my son for if money."

"You don't know anything about us."

"I know that you're a real bit**!" Peg yelled.

"Mom! What did I say!" Dudley said as he walked down the stairs.

"Dudley, I swear she only wants your money."

"Mrs. Puppy. We both get paid the samething." Kitty said.

"How would you know?"

"I know things."

"Ok. I think that's enough."

Dudley picked up Kitty and they went up stairs.

"I want her out by 8:30!" Peg yelled as they walked upstairs.

Dudley laid Kitty on the bed. He laid next to her, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry about my mom, Kitty."

"It's fine, Dudley."


	2. Don't Marry Her

A few months went by. It is now December. Dudley knew that Peg and Kitty would never get along. Anyways, it was 3 days before Chirstmas. Kitty and her parents (Even Dad) where coming over. Her parents wanted to meet Dudley.

"Ok. Mom, dad. I want you to be nice."

"Ok. Come on let's go." Kitty's dad said.

They got in the car, and drove to Dudley's house. Once they got there, Dudley was running around the house, making everything purrfect. (haha purr).

"Dudley! Stop running around the house!" Peg yelled.

"I have to make everything just right!"

Then, Peg heard a loud crash noise. She ran upstairs into Dudley's room. He was on the floor, with tons of stuff on him.

"Dudley. Are you ok?" Peg asked as she helped Dudley up.

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Why are you like this?"

"Because, Kitty's parents never met me."

"So, if they say anything, I'll..."

Before she could finish the doorbell rang. Dudley grabbed a nice shirt and ran down the stairs. Peg and Dudley both opened the door. He let them in, and they all shook hands. THey all sat down at the table.

"So, Dudley. Are you being nice to my little girl?" Kitty father asked.

"Dad...Be nice." Kitty whispered.

"I've been very nice to her." Dudley said with a smile.

"Please tell me you didnt have sex." Peg said.

"Mom. We're not married."

They talked nice for a while. Soon, they were dont eating. They all sat on the couch. They watch "Elf". (Dude! I love that movie!) After the movie was over, it was time for Kitty and her parents to go home.

"Wait! Before you go, I have something for you, Kitty." Dudley said.

"Ok."

Dudley rushed up stairs, and change into a tux. He came back down.

"Close your eyes, Kitty." DUdley said.

"Ok."

Kitty closed her eyes. Dudley stood on one knee. Peg and Kitty's parents both smiled, as he did this.

"Ok Kitty. Opened your eyes."

Kitty opened her eyes. She gapsed once she saw Dudley holding a ring and standing on one knee.

"Kitty Katswell. Will you make me the happiest dog in the world...And marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!"

Kitty jumped on him, and kissed him. Kitty's mom clapped for them. Dudley placed the ring on her finger, but then her father pulled her away.

"You're not marring that mutt!"

"Dad! But I love him!"

"You're marring a cat! Not a dog."

Kitty clawed her father on the side of the face. He let go of, and her ran over to Dudley. He hugged her tight.

"You can't take him away from me." Kitty said.

"Yes I can!"

"Dudley..." Peg began.

"What?" Dudley said turning around.

"I don't want you marring her too!" She yelled.

"What!?"

Peg pulled Dudley away. Kitty's parents dragged Kitty away. Soon, they were gone.

"Mom! Why can't you support my love life!" Dudley yelled aat his mother.

"Because, she looks like a girl who just wants money and what she wants!"

"She's not! She's nice woman!"

"She's not a woman! She's a cat."

Dudley growled at her, and went up to his room. Kitty's parents dropped of Kitty at her apartment. But before she could get her father grabbed her hand.

"Kitty. I just want you safe."

"Dad...Just because you married a cat, doesnt mean I have too."

"Dogs can be crazy. They can control themself."

"He can control himself...Sometimes."

"Sometimes!?"

"You can't stop me from marring him."

Kitty ran out of the car. Her parents both looked at each other.

"Kitty needs a man in her life." Her mother said.

"I know. I don't trust him."

"You should. I trust him."

"I never trust mutts."

"You can trust him."

"Fine. But I don't like that Peg girl."

They drove home, thinking about Kitty. Back with Dudley, he was in bed. He would talk to Kitty tomorrow at work.


	3. We Object!

**Ok, my fuc**ng son of bit** mom and sister are so fuc**ng mean! Sometimes I wish I still lived in Asia. Or should I run away? Hmmm...  
Every single fuc**ng day, I have to put with being yelled at, my fuc**ng parents take my stupid sister side AND NEVER MIND! God. If I one wish, I would wish for a nicer family.**

Morning came by. Dudley left the house early that morning. He met Kitty at tuff. They went out for a while, because work started.

"How are we gonna get married with our parents?" Kitty asked

"We could not tell them."

"I don't know about that."

"How about only your mom comes?"

"She does like you..."

"See. Then that's our wedding."

"But I want a real wedding."

"Fine. Everyone can come, and we'll see what happens."

They kissed each other, and went to back to tuff. They got the dates ready and everything for their wedding day.

Soon, a few week went by. Today was a big day! It was Dudley and Kitty's wedding day! Peg helped Dudley with everything for his wedding. Kitty's mom helped Kitty with her hair and her dress. Soon, Dudley was waiting for his bride. Later, the music began to play and everyone stood up. Kitty's dad walked her down.

"There time to stop this, Kitty." Her dad said.

"Shut it..." Kitty whispered.

They reached Dudley. They held hands, and faced each other. Then everyone sat down and was smiling.

"Do you Dudley Puppy, take Kitty Katswell to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Kitty Katswell, take Dudley Puppy to be your husband?"

"I do." Kitty said with tears in her eyes.

"If anyone object, speak not or forever hold your..."

"I object!" Peg and Kitty's father yelled.

Everyone gapsed. They walked up to Dudley and Kitty.

"Dudley, I don't want you marring her."

"To bad mom! She's the love of my life."

"You're not marring a mutt like him, Kitty." Kitty's father said.

"I can marry who ever I want!"

Kitty's mom walked up to them too. She pulled her dad away. Then another one of Dudley's family member took Peg away.

"I guess...You may kiss the bride..."

They kissed each other and everyone clapped. They had to party and soon everyone went home.

"Kitty. I wanna say sorry about this wedding." Kitty's mom said as they all walked outside.

"I want to hear that from dad."

"I'm not gonna say it." Her dad said.

"Then you can leave."

Her dad waited in the car. Peg and Kitty's mom talked for a while. They got along.

"I guess, I have to support your love life."

"Thanks mom." Kitty said as they hugged each other.

"What about you, mom?" Dudley said.

"Never..."

Dudley rolled his eyes at her. Soon everyone left. Dudley and Kitty went to a hotel. Kitty got changed into a night gown. Dudley took off his tux and put on some boxers. Kitty came out of the bathroom,and Dudley just look at his new wife.

"You look so sexy, Kitty."

"Why thank you. You look so handsome too."

"Come here, you."

Dudley grabbed her, and they laid in the bed. They laid on their side, kissing each other. Dudley pulled her close and rubbed her side.

"Dudley..."

"Shhh..."

Kitty kissed him and she got on top of him. Dudley sat up, and his hands ran up and down her back. Then he began to kiss her neck. He slowly began to date off her night gown. Soon, both of their clothes were off. They spun over, so Dudley was on top. Before Dudley was about to go in, Kitty stopped him.

"Wait, Dudley."

"What?"

"This is my first time."

"Don't worry. We'll go slow and soft."

Kitty smiled at him. Dudley slowly went in. Kitty got tighter when she felt Dudley inside of her. He started pumping in and out of her. They both moaned.

"Oh Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

He went faster and harder for her. Kitty's head flew back as Dudley did this. After an hour went by, Kitty was on top. She placed her hands, on his chest and trust her hips. Dudley rubbed her sides, as she did this. He began to moan as Kitty did this.

"Oh baby...Just like that."

Kitty went faster and harder for him. Soon, Kitty hit her climax. Dudley caught her as she couldnt hold herself up anymore.

"Dudley...You have...hit...your climax now..." Kitty said breathing hard.

"Lets...do it...then..." Dudley said breathing hard too.

THey spun around. Dudley stood on his knees, holding Kitty's legs up. He went in. He trust really hard into her. Kitty gasped, but Dudley covered her mouth with her hand. She loved what Dudley was doing to her. Soon, he hit his climax. They laid on the sides kissing each other. Dudley broke the kiss, once he felt Kitty's hand on his part.

"What are you doing, Kitty?"

"Oh nothing..."

They kept kissing each other, until they fell fast asleep.


	4. Told You

It's been about 2 years later. Dudley and Kitty now married are having a wonderful life together. Kitty's father finally gave Dudley a chance. But if Dudley did anything to Kitty then he would pay.

So, it was a warm day. Dudley was just getting ready to leave the house for work. But when he was in his room, Peg called him. While he was gone, his window opened and Kitty came in. She looked all over his room. Finally she found something.

"Kitty? What are you doing?" Dudley asked standing in his doorway.

"Nothing..."

Dudley walked toward her. He saw that she found his hiding place for all his money.

"Are you trying to take my money?"

"No! I would never do that, Dudley."

"Then why were looking for it."

"Because..."

"Let go of the money Kitty."

"No!"

Dudley grabbed her, and they fought over the money. Peg heard Dudley yelling, so she went up into his room. She saw that Dudley and Kitty were fighting over money. Peg was right about Kitty, she did only want Dudley for his money.

"Give it to me, Kitty!"

"Never!"

They both let go to the money. THey both hit the wall. THen a glass of water spilled all over Kitty. She ran out of the window. Just then, the doorbell rang. Peg got it, and it was Kitty!?

"Do you still want his money?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were just here!"

"I was at tuff!"

"Kitty! Why did you do that!?" Dudley yelled as he ran over to her.

"Do what!?"

"Try to steal my money!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because that's all you want." Peg said.

Dudley grabbed Kitty by the hand, and they went upstairs. He slamed the door shut. With hsi arms cross he looked at Kitty.

"Dudley, can you please..."

"Shut it."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me! Now, why would you do that me?"

"Do what?"

"Steal the things that matter to me most."

"So I don't matter to you?"

Dudley realized what he just say. He wanted to keep his money safer and Kitty.

"Don't take it that way Kitty..."

"To late."

Then Kitty reached in her pocket and pulled out some money.

"Here... The Chameleon had it...He was dressed up as me." Kitty said tearing up.

"So it wasn't you at all..."

Kitty ran out of the house crying. Dudley ran after her. He stopped her in the front yard. Peg watched through a window to see what would happened.

"Kitty, I didnt know it was the Chameleon!"

"You should've!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry itsnt gonna cover it."

"Kitty..."

"No..., I'm done Dudley..."

Dudley eyes went wide when he heard Kitty say that. Kitty got in her car. Dudley ran over to her car.

"Don't leave me Kitty!"

"I'll see you at work." She said upset.

She drove off, leaving Dudley in the dust. He sighed, and sat on the sidewalk. Peg felt bad for him so she went out to see him.

"See, Dudley. I told."

"But that wasnt her in my room."

"Still. She's going to do it one day."

"I'm gonna go to work."

Dudley left for work. When he got to work, he tryed to find Kitty. He found that Kitty was at her desk. He tapped her, and she spun around. Her smile went away once she saw him.

"What do you want, Dudley?" She said a rude voice.

"I'm sorry Kitty. I don't know why I would think..."

"Well, you thought wrong." Kitty said cutting him off.

"I brought you something." He said with a smile.

Kitty crossed her arms. Dudley pulled a bunch of flowers. Kitty gasped. Dudley handed them to her, and she smelled them.

"I'm still mad at you..."

"You smiled though."

"...Fine. I can't stay made at you."

"You know what I'm gonna do."

"What?"

"I'm gonna give you the best day of your life."

"Oh...Ok."

Dudley kissed her and they went back to work.


	5. Nice Night

**Ok. Some of you might not understand the last chapter. So, the Chameleon tranformed himself into Kitty and took Dudley's money. But the real Kitty was on her way over to Dudley's house, when she saw the Chameleon running with money. So she stopped him, and took the money away from him. When the real Kitty knocked on the door, Dudley thought it was Kitty who tryed to steal the money. I don't know if that help...**

Soon, the day ended. Dudley and Kitty both rushed and got ready for the day. Dudley picked up Kitty at her apartment. They went out to dinner.

"Oh Dudley, this is really nice."

"Any thing for my girl."

Kitty smiled, as they waited for their food to come. Once it did, they ate it and talked for a while. They went to Dudley's house after that. They snuck up into Dudley's room, while Peg was fast asleep on the couch. THey did have a little to drink.

"That was fun, Kitty."

"Yea. I loved it."

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remeber when I said that you have the best night?"

"Yea...?"

"Well, that's what I'm gonna do."

Dudley pulled Kitty into his lap. They began to kiss each other. Kitty slowly began to take off his clothes. Dudley did the same thing to Kitty. Kitty pushed him on his back. But Dudley spun them around. He kissed her neck, and went down her body. Kitty bend her legs, and Dudley began to lick her out.

"Oh, Dudley..."

Dudley went deeper and harder for you. She began to breath harder, and her hed flew back as he did this.

"Ahh! Dudley!"

Dudley stopped after a few mintues went by. Then he took his pointer finger and began to pump in and out of Kitty, hitting her G-spot. She hit her climax.

"Did my sexy cat, like that?"

"Hmm... I sure did..."

Dudley got back on top of her. They kissed each other as Dudley went in. They made loved that night. (Sorry, it's X-mas). Later that night, Peg woke up. She went upstairs, and went to check on Dudley. She opened the door, and saw that Kitty was in bed with him. They both were not wearing any clothes on.

"Oh Dudley...I just want you safe." She wispered before shutting the door closed.


	6. Hanging On

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY IMPORTANT! It's mostly the end that's important! So I'll put bold in where it's really important**

Morning time came. Kitty woke up first. She saw that she wasnt in her room. She was in Dudley's room. Her movement woke Dudley up.

"Hmm...Kitty?"

"Sorry to wake you."

Dudley gave her a grin, and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed each other for about 5 mintues. They got dressed, and headed down stairs. Peg was awake, and was making breakfast.

"I better go, Dudley."

"Don't leave. Stay for breakfast."

"I can't..."

Kitty left before Dudley could answer. Dudley ate breakfast with mom.

"So, Dudley...How was your night?"

"Fine...Just fine."

"I saw that you two..."

"I'm eating, mom." Dudley said cutting her off.

"Ok."

They finished, and Dudley went to work. Once he got to work, she found Kitty outside. He ran over to her.

"Dudley! We have to go, now!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

They both jumped in the car and drove to a building. Kitty stopped the car. The Chameleon was in the glass building ready to blow it up. Dudley and Kitty both ran inside.

"Hold it right there!" Kitty yelled holding her blaster up.

"Too late, agent Katswell!"

The Chameleon was ready to pressed down on a button, but Dudley jumped on him. They fought and Kitty got in the fight too. Dudley fell on the floor, knocked out. The Chamleon shot a laser at her. She screamed, and she couldnt move at all. He pressed the button, and ran out of the building. Dudley woke up, seeing Kitty down on the floor.

"Kitty! Get up, we have to go." Dudley said as a crawled over to her.

"I can't move."

"I'll carry you."

Dudley picked her up. Glass began to fall. Dudley got hit a few times, but he wanted to make sure Kitty was safe. THen a huge glass fell toward them. Dudley threw Kitty in a safe place. Kitty watched as Dudley got it.

"Dudley!"

Then Dudley fell through the floor, all the way to the bottom. Kitty jumped in after him. They hit the ground. They ran out of the building, and made it out through the back all building. They crawled away slowly. Once they were safe, they laided on the ground. Kitty looked over at Dudley. His eyes were closed, and he was bleeding a lot.

"Dudley! Stay with me." Kitty said holding his head up.

He sighed as he felt Kitty close to him. Kitty called 911, and they took Dudley to the hospital. Peg heard about this. She went to the hospital. She found Kitty sitting in a hall way.

"What did you do to my little boy!?" Peg asked as she walked up to Kitty.

"I didnt do anything!"

"If it wasnt for you, he wouldnt be here!"

Then a doctor walked up to them. Kitty asked the doctor if Dudley was gonna make it.

"He's hanging on. But it doesnt look good."

"Do you think you take out his...you know what..."

"Oh, that. You might have to sigh some papers."

"I'll do anything."

"Hold on. You're not taking his baby making things." (hahah my 10th grader friend and I came up with that).

Soon the doctor left. Kitty and Peg waited for Dudley. After about 6 hours went by, they could see him. Kitty hugged him, but Peg pushed her out of the way.

"Dudley! I'm so glad you're safe."

"Aww mom. If it wasnt for Kitty, I would have died."

"I told you..." Kitty said.

"Dudley. She was gonna take your...baby making helpers." Peg said.

"What?" Dudley said laughing a little.

"It was just in case."

"No! If you had his child then all the money would go to you."

"I don't care about the money!" Kitty yelled.

"You always get what you want!" Peg yelled back.

They fought. Dudley couldnt take anymore of this.

"Stop! I had enough of this fuc**ng fighting!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty and Peg stopped looking at Dudley.

"I don't understand. How could you guys be so mean to each other?" Dudley asked them both.

"She's a stupid cat. Cats are evil." Peg said.

"Black cats are. I'm tan." Kitty said crossing her arms.

"You're soul is black."

Kitty shot her claws out. Dudley rolled his eyes again as they began to fight again.

"Kitty! Mom! Stop!" Dudley yelled again.

"I'm only doing this to keep you safe." Peg said.

"I don't care. Kitty is a nice girl. She would never hurt me."

"I'm not trusting her."

"Kitty?"

"Yes Dudley?" Kitty said.

"Were you trying to take my...you know what." (Baby making helpers).

"Yes. But that was just in case."

"In case of what?"

"If I lost you."

"You'll never lose me."

They kissed each other. Peg rolled her eyes, and Kitty saw that.

"I saw you roll your eyes." Kitty said.

"Wow, I"m glad you can use your eyes."

"I'm glad you can speak right."

They fought again. Dudley was thinking real hard as they fought. **Here! Dudley is in the hospital. But you'll have to read about how he got there :)**

"Enough! I had it!" Dudley said making them stop.

"Dudley..." Peg began.

"I can't take it anymore! Face it, you'll never like each other."

"You can't have both of us, Dudley."

Dudley paused for a second. He looked at Kitty and then Peg.

"It's me or Kitty." Peg said.

"I...I can't do this."

"It's fine Dudley. If your mom doesnt want me, then she's wins." Kitty said.

"What do you mean?"

Kitty took her wedding off. She turned over to Peg.

"Here. You win..." Kitty gave Peg the ring and walked out fo the room.

"Kitty! Come back!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty didnt answer him. She went back to her apartment packing...


	7. I Love You

A few hours went by. Dudley got to leave the hospital. Peg drove them home. On the way home, Dudley held Kitty's wedding ring in the palm of his hand. Peg felt bad for him, that he lost the love of his life. Once they reached the house, and Dudley stayed in the car.

"Come inside, Dudley..."

"Mom? Do you think I could go see Kitty?"

"Sure..." Peg said taking the ring so Dudley wouldnt see it. (Hint! Hint!)

Dudley got in the drivers seat and headed to Kitty. It was nightime, so had to be fast. He got there and knocked on her apartment door. There was no answer though. But soon, they door opened.

"Kitty..."

"Dudley? What are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too..."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I made a mistake."

Kitty kissed him and they both smiled at each other.

"What about my wedding ring?"

"I have right here..."

Dudley reached into his pocket. He felt around but he couldnt find it.

"Funny thing Kitty...I might have lost it..."

"You lost it!"

"I didnt expect for you to take it off."

"I will I did."

"Maybe my mom has it." Dudley said thinking.

"Always with your mom."

"No it's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Kitty shut the door on him. But what Dudley didnt know is that Kitty would be moving tomorrow morning.  
Soon morning came by. Dudley woke up, and went to work. He tryed to find Kitty, but she was no where in sight. He found Keswick and ran over to him.

"Keswick! Where's Kitty?"

"She didnt t-t-tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's moving this m-m-m-morning."

"What! I have to go see her!"

Dudley found the wedding ring, and raced outside. He drove to the airport. The one thing is he didnt know where Kitty was moving. After what seemed forever, he finally found her. She was getting on the plane. She handed her ticket to the person. (I don't know there name)

"Kitty!" Dudley said jumping on her making them fall down.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't leave. I found the ring."

"But..."

"Kitty. If I didnt love do you think I would be here right now?"

"No..."

Everyone looked at them as they talked. Soon, the plane began to leave. There was only 5 mintues left.

"Come back with Kitty." Dudley said getting up.

"But my plane."

"Fu** the plane. I want you in my life."

Dudley got down one knee (again) He held the ring up.

"Kitty? Will you take me back as your husband?"

Kitty thought for second. She looked out the window of the plane. She sighed and looked at Dudley with tears in her eyes.

"Yes!"

Dudley smiled and placed the ring on her finger again. Kitty didnt go on the plane, she stayed home with all her friends and family. After about 3 hours of unpacking Dudley and Kitty laid on the couch together wiped out.

"I'm glad you're back." Dudley said as he hugged Kitty.

"Me too. I'm sorry I did all this."

"It's fine. All couples go through this."

They smiled at each other. Dudley got up and so did Kitty. Dudley picked her up like a new bride (aww! so cute) and walked into their room. They laid on the bed facing each other, noses touching.

"I love you Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

THey kissed each other, until they fell fast asleep.


End file.
